Mickimeistermickismus
Eine von User und Ex-Troll Franz ("micki meister micki") formulierte Glaubensrichtung, die eine erstrebenswerte Alternative zu den bestehenden Weltreligionen liefern soll. Micki Meister Micki stellt in ihr den großen Gott dar und Franz ist sein Prophet, der die allesüberstrahlende Liebe und Güte seines Herrn verkünden soll. Micki Meister Micki ist ist nie zornig und würde sich niemals anmaßen, ein Urteil über seine Schöpfung (den Menschen) zu fällen, geschweige denn, seine Schäfchen zu strafen, indem er sie beispielsweise mit einer großen Flut oder mit Heuschreckenplagen für ihre Sünden geisselt (auch würde Micki Meister Micki eher Blumen vom Himmel regnen lassen als Frösche). Dieser junge Glaube ist im Begriff, die offizielle Religion der PT-Community zu werden und zählt Tag für Tag mehr Anhänger. Der Siegeszug des Mickimeistermickismus über die Welt scheint unaufhaltsam. Wohlwollen Armins und endgültige Etablierung des Mickimeistermickismus im PT-Forum Selbst Armin scheint dem Katholizismus entsagt zu haben und ist zum Mickimeistermickismus konvertiert. Jene Vermutung wird bekräftigt, seitdem er im zentralen "Plattentests.de Micki Meister Micki"-Thread ein aufrichtiges "Micki Meister Micki" postete und sich somit zu Franz bekannte, nachdem er dessen Existenz im Forum über Jahre leugnete und jeden von ihm veröffentlichten Micki-Meister-Micki-Thread erbarmungslos löschte. Franz konnte bereits sogar PT-Redakteur Pascal auf die Seite Micki Meister Mickis ziehen und ihn von seiner Barmherzigkeit überzeugen. Der bisherige Höhepunkt in Franz' Werdegang als Glaubensstifter stellt eine offizielle Plattentests.de-Rezension von Pascal dar, in der Franz und Micki Meister Micki explizit Erwähnung fanden: Proper Meister Proper, der Glatzkopf mit dem Putzfimmel, Maurer Meister Maurer, der Typ, der aufm Bau das meiste Bier trinkt und Deutscher Meister Deutscher, der diesjährige Triplegewinner FC Bayern – man kennt sie alle. Die Identität des Mícki Meister Mícki bleibt bis dato allerdings im Verborgenen. Im Plattentests.de-Forum taucht dieser immer genau dann auf, wenn das Shitstorm-Gewitter am heftigsten tobt und der M.egat.roll zum Frühstück mal wieder eine Packung Selbsthass gefressen hat. Subversiv-humorvoll schlichtet er selbst die blutigsten Fehden innerhalb der Virtualität. Während Mícki fortwährend anonym agiert, tritt der potenziell verwandt oder verschwägerte Daniel Meister Daniel ins Rampenlicht. '' ''Das Debüt des Schweizers überzeugt mit seiner Liebe zum Detail und den ausgefeilten Soundkulissen. Ein instrumentales Kabinett der Kuriositäten tummelt sich auf "Out on a limb": Eine Weissenborn-Slide-Gitarre, ein bizarres, eidgenössisches Blechinstrument namens "Hang" und eine ganze Armada klackernder Zippo-Feuerzeuge umschweben ein frech-hüpfendes bis endzeitlich-verstörtes Elektrogeplänkel inmitten einer Vielzahl ursprungsnaher Country- und New-Folk-Einflüsse. "Another day" eröffnet mit Didgeridoo-Sounds und Dschungeltrommeln, verliert sich schließlich im Gitarren-Piano-Gewühl. Dabei verfügt das Stück über ein angenehmen Touch The Notwist, während Meisters Stimme dämmrig durch die Zeilen wabert wie Matt Berningers Bariton. Der Schweizer kann aber auch ganz anders: Das erquickende "Cloudrunner" gefällt durch seine originären Strukturen. Die Akustikgitarre findet in der Trompete einen verlässlichen Freund und Meister in der lieblichen Damenstimme eine treue Gefährtin. "It's time to release the breath and calm down", schwingt sich der aktivierende Chorus empor zu überaus eingängiger Melodie. "Kinda blind" reitet entlang der Country-Gitarre wie der Cowboy entlang des Flusses, erinnert dabei an eine Liveshow von Home Of The Lame, als Felix Gebhard gern einmal Neil Young coverte. "Feather slay" huldigt hingegen wieder der Düsterkeit. Wie ein Totentanz um den Marterpfahl stampfen die Paukenschläge im Kreis, bis die Musik schließlich verstummt. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten – wie im wahren Leben: Daniel Meister kennt die Höhen und Tiefen der Existenz, stützt dem Hörer die Schulter, wenn es ihm schlecht ergeht und bejubelt mit ihm ausführlich das Leben, wenn das Glück ihn heimsucht. Wie Gisbert zu Knyphausen es einst formulierte, macht sich "Out on a limb" immer wieder frei vom Negativen und erklimmt positive Höhen: "Melancholie / F.ick Dich ins Knie." Frohsinn statt Trübsinn lautet hier die Devise, welche derer Mícki Meister Míckis ähnelt. Die Plattentests.de-Redaktion grüßt an dieser Stelle und sagt Danke. An Daniel. Und Mícki. – PLATTENTESTS.DE-Rezension zum Album Out on a limb des Musikers Daniel Meister Lediglich Plattentests.de-Programmiererin Charlotte scheint für den Mickimeistermickismus unempfänglich zu sein ("Micki Meister Micki! Hm, nee, kickt irgendwie nicht!"), was Franz sehr bedauerte ("Dein "Micki Meister Micki" war viel zu leidenschaftslos gehaucht. Kein Wunder, dass es da nicht kickt. Da müssen viel mehr Emotionen rein. In etwa so: Micki Meister Micki."). Wissenswertes über den Mickimeistermickismus Um Franz versammelt sich eine treue Gefolgschaft, die sich selbst'' Franz-Jünger'' nennt. Doch ein dunkler Schatten liegt über diesem ansonsten positiv eingestellten Zirkel der Gläubigen, seitdem der Prophet ihnen im offiziellen Micki-Meister-Micki-Thread eröffnete, dass einer unter ihnen ist, der ihn für ein paar Silberlinge verraten wird. Wer derjenige sein wird, verriet er jedoch nicht, nur, dass sein Name mit einem "a" beginnt. Es hält sich in der Glaubensgemeinschaft hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass damit Armin gemeint ist. Seit dieser Tage wird dem Plattentest.de-Chef mehr Argwohn denn je entgegengebracht. Zumal stellt man sich die dringliche Frage, warum Armin Franz einst hintergehen wird, wo er doch derjenige war, der den "Zentralen Plattentests.de-"micki meister micki"-Thread erstellte und somit der Bewegung den entscheidenden Schub gab. NACHTRAG: Am 07.08.2013 tauchte plötzlich und unvermittelt eine Person namens Steev Mikki im "Micki-Meister-Micki"-Thread des PT-Forums auf, in dem er folgendes Pamphlet öffentlich machte: Lieber Franz, um irgendwie anzufangen, lass mich damit anfangen, Dir zu sagen, dass ich Dich und deine Anhänger respektiere. Du weißt, wie sehr ich an das glaube, wofür Du stehst, da ich es war, der zuerst dafür stand. Du weißt, wie sehr ich an Deine Art und Weise, Dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu geben, glaube, da sie in meinem Kopf geboren wurde. Du weißt wie sehr ich hinter der Idee des Micki stehe, da ich ihn erfunden habe. '' ''Es war nie meine Absicht, auf diese Weise an Deine Jünger heranzutreten, aber wenn Du Dich unprofessionell verhältst, werde ich mich nun auch mal unprofessionell verhalten. '' ''Du hast Abmachungen gebrochen, mein Freund! Ich habe nicht die letzten zehn Jahre an Deinem auftreten, deiner Art zu schreiben und an dem einzigen Inhalt Deiner Religion gefeilt, um jetzt zu erfahren, dass Du es nicht länger wünscht, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten! Über all deine Grausamkeiten habe ich hinweggesehen, habe dich das Rampenlicht genießen lassen, habe Armin davon abgehalten, rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten, als Du mal wieder über die Strenge schlugst, aber diese Respektlosigkeiten werde ich mir nicht länger bieten lassen! Deine Anhänger verdienen es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Du weißt, dass Du kluge Anhänger hast. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich diesen Brief hier, in diesen Thread poste, denn wenn Deine Jünger etwas von Dir lesen wollen, so werden sie auch meinen Brief lesen müssen. ich möchte, dass die Welt erfährt, welch hinterhältiger Mistkerl Du bist, möchte jetzt die totale Demontage Deiner Religion und erwarte, dass Du Deinen Jüngern die Wahrheit sagst und auf diese Weise einen letzten Rest Anstand wahrst, sonst werden dies die Gerichte übernehmen. Ich habe unwiderlegbare Beweise. Jetzt liegt's an Dir. Steev Mikki Die Micki-Meister-Micki-Gemeinde reagierte verständlicherweise empört und verunsichert auf diese schwerwiegenden Anschuldigungen. Wenig später meldete sich jemand, der sich "Insider" nannte, mit einem Posting im Micki-Thread und goss noch Öl ins Feuer: Steve Mikki und franz' Vater waren Geschäftspartner, haben den Meister aus rein kommerziellen Interessen erfunden, die zunächst aufrichtig wirkende junge, frische und moderne Religion einzig und allein zur Gewinnmaximierung konzipiert. Die beiden setzten Franz als Propheten ein, dirigierten aber weiterhin alles aus dem Hintergrund heraus, sodass er lange Zeit nicht viel mehr war als eine lächelnde Marionette. Irgendwann schien er mehr zu wollen, gab sich mit seiner Rolle nicht mehr zufrieden und brach im Zuge seines Alleinganges viele vertraglich festgelegte Vereinbarungen. Dieser offene Brief entfachte schließlich nie dagewesene Verschwörungstheorien in den Köpfen des engeren Kreises der Franz-Jünger. Einer unter ihnen stellte folgende plausibel klingende These auf, die im Einklang mit Franz' Offenbarung stehen würde : Armin hat diese Gerüchte in den Umlauf gebracht, womit sich Franz' uralte Prophezeiung erfüllt, dass ein User, beginnend mit 'A', versuchen wird, Hader und Zwietracht zu sähen! Ein Franz-Kritiker hält den Mickimeistermickismus für eine bloße Erfindung, hinter der er die US-amerikanische Regierung wähnt, die somit die Souveränität der Bundesrepublik Deutschland von innen heraus aushöhlen möchte, um die Bevölkerung mit diesem etwaigen heidnischen Glauben gefügig für ihre neue Weltordnung zu machen. Zitat: Natürlich ist Franz ein Strohmann der US-Imperialisten. Wer daran zweifelt, sollte sich einfach "Cui bono?!?" fragen... Franz dient eindeutig als Ablenkung vom NSA-Skandal und zieht gleichzeitig dem deutschen Michel das Geld aus der Tasche. Eine Schande, dass er hier im Forum den Platz dafür bekommt. Eine endgültige Stellungnahme zu den schweren Vorwürfen durch den Propheten Franz bleibt bis dato noch aus. Weblinks Zentraler Plattentests.de-"micki meister micki"-Thread Daniel Meister - Out on a limb Kategorie:Phänomene Kategorie:Prophet Kategorie:Legendäre Threads